Poison In Your Mind
by balalaika.holo
Summary: Erza goes to the Guild for a night of fun, however while there she finds out that Jellal is there as well. After their messy past she feel betrayed by her friends that no one told her till it was too late.


I don't own the characters or Fairy Tail only using creative licence

* * *

Poison in your mind

 **Erza**

"Erza tell me you have heard Crime Sorcière's new song 'Poison in your mind', the lyrics are so… just amazing." Lucy was gushing in the background, she has been waiting for the newest band she has become obsessed with to release their newest single for two weeks now and for those two weeks all I have head about is the band, the members of said band and all their songs so far.

There were lyrics in this song that all ready shit me off –

Now the pillar of dust  
That is holding you up  
Is crashing down around you now  
And poisoning your mind.

Who's gonna bridge every river you cross?  
Who's gonna carry the weight of your loss?  
Who's gonna colour your blue sky?

How fucking pretentious, HE really shit me off.

"Yes, Lucy I have heard the song it is all you have been listening to for the last 20 minutes on repeat. So can you please play something else or I'm gonna slice your speakers to ribbons." I love Lucy I really do, it's just that if I have to hear HIS voice any more I'm going to start losing it real bad.

HE is my deep dark secret, there are a few people who know our history but they all know not to speak of it with out my express permission which is never granted. The list is exclusive to Bisca and Alzac, Gray, Canna, Mira and Laxus, and the only reason they know some of the details is because they were there for the disastrous aftermath of the fall out I had with HIM.

"Hey Erzy, the wants to know if we are going to the Guild tonight?" Lucy was facing me playing with her fingers. "Yer tell them we'll be there around 8 and I'm gonna shower now." A shower will be perfect, nice blast of heat to steam away all my thought about HIM.

The Guild was the local bar/pub where we all grew up, it's weird that a bunch of kid would grow up around a pub/bar but the owner took most of us in when we were young. The only kid actually related to his is Laxus His grandson. Gramps was the one who keep us in check while still letting us cause a little chaos now and again, without him we all be dead, in jail or in the system without him.

Hell, I'm 19 and I still live in the girl's dorm of the Guild. Although Lucy has her own apartment Natsu, Gray and I spend a lot of our time around at hers when not working or at the Guild. Most the kids from the Guild lived off what could be called odd jobs that people from all over send to the Guild and we just choose what jobs we want of the request board, or if the Master (Gramps) assigns one to us.

The only one who don't live solely off jobs would be Laxus, Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen also know as the Thunder Legion, a band known nation wide. So when they are not touring, they making extra cash with the jobs and crash at the Guild. From the gossip I heard around town today they are back, I hope they give us a show tonight.

Tonight I think I will wear the clothes I got from Cat Shelter, it was another Guild we saved a while back. If there was one thing I loved it was dressing up, when I was younger I used to dress up to hide the pain and after a while it just become the way I like to dress. Some would say that it is still me hiding from the past and that maybe true but it was not something I was going to well on.

By the time both Lucy and I were ready Natsu was in the living room waiting for us, I assume he spent the day with his cat Happy who was eating out of a bowl which had a place in Lucy's apartment which had to say something about how much time Natsu and Happy spent here. I'm waiting for the two to move in together, I think the only reason they haven't officially moved into together is that it is probs nice to have a place of your own when needed.

We soon left the apartment and were on our way to the Guild, along the way we picked Juvia, Gray and Loke. The boys had a job together this morning and have must of just got back in enough time to pick Juvia up. Gray and Juvia were in denial about the fact they were dating in everything except for the label and that would have to do with Gray's commitment phobia.

Once we got to the Guild I saw that everyone was here and the gossip about Thunder Legion being home was true. Laxus and Mira were catching up behind the bar, Ever and Elfman were having a drink at the Bar, Bixlow would be making out with Lisana somewhere out of view of her siblings and Freed was quietly solitary as ever.

"Hey Demon, quit making out with sparks and get me a drink," that should fire Mira up. "What you say Titania? You talk like that again and I will have you eating the floor." oooh that got her going.

"So that was a round of drinks for the usual table everyone present!" Flashing a smile, I walked off to the table all the Guild's kids sit at on show night. From the looks of it everyone was present and accounted for, this only really happened when Thunder Legion was home.

After informing the others that Mira was on her way with drinks, I left for the top deck to see the Master. I haven't been and the Guild for a while and so have not seen the Master for sometime. I had Mira selecting my jobs for a while, she knew the type I took and that set them aside for me.

"Erza, I gotta talk to you." I was not expecting the one who spoke to me to be Laxus. Sure we were friends but it was not often that me spoke outside work and a group setting. Which meant that it had to be something serious, this had me on edge. "Yer Laxus, what about?".

"Okay so here's the thing, I was against it but it was sort of ambushed on me by the others and then the manager agreed that it would be a fun idea and left me no room to argue…" shit something had to be bad to make him ramble like this, I could see him twitching and looking around. "Laxus just take a breath and tell what is happening." He almost had a guilt look on his face. I could see the gears in his head grinding away, trying to put together what I hoped would be a sentence that would make sense.

"Okay here it is, on the last day of the tour we ran in to another band and well … the other decide to invite the to play here tonight!" He blurted it out just slow enough to understand but some random band would not make him like this. "I'm gonna assume that there is something more to this story cause some random band being here tonight would not have you panicking more that you asking Mira out." I was trying to be calm and rational but it was kinda hard when he was making me worry this much.

"Well you see the…" that was as far as he got before I heard a voice which made my stomach drop and my heart palpitate and not in the good way it was in the 'I could live with hearing it on recording even though that took over two years to do but hearing it person, so close was something I could not handle. Not now, not ever'. I saw red I could not believe it, that GUY was here just casually chatting with the master.

"I cannot fucking believe you, you … you knew HE was here and you didn't fucking warn me. If you knew and that … than that means Mira and Canna knew too. Yet … here I am not having single fucking clue that HE was going to be here, some fucking friends you lot are. You would think after everything that happened you had enough courtesy to warn me." Storming off I could here Laxus stammering in the background, not ready to even think of cooling down as I got to the stairs I spun back around.

For a second I saw a ghosting flicker of hope flash through his eyes only to dissipate when he saw the look on my face, "You can fucking tell Mira and Canna that if they even think of speaking and or looking at me or my general direction that they can go fuck themselves with all my previous trust in them and I would like to think that after everything we've have gone through together, that you would all know better that to do this to me. Some Fucking Friends You Lot Are!"

Heading down to the bar to grab the bottle with the highest level of alcohol in it, I could see that everyone in the Guild heard the commotion I had made on the top level. Not that I care much right now I was far too pissed to even care. After grabbing a bottle of what I think is absinthe someone extremely dumb or extraordinarily brave grabbed my arm as I headed to the back door. The one who grabbed my arm was Bisca with Alzac not far behind her.

Just having them near me right now was something I was every grateful for the two had been away for the last week and a half which meant that they were not in this sick fucking joke the other three had come up with. "Come here Hun, we just got here to hear your little outburst and Canna filled us in from there, lets go sit in the library room and simmer down a little." Bisca always knew how to calm me down.

She grabbed the absinthe and ask Alzac to get us something that would not black me out before I had calmed down some, then to go chat with the three snakes about what was up.


End file.
